1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an oxynitride film and a method for producing the oxynitride film by an atomic layer deposition (ALD) process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, all-solid-state secondary batteries have been under development. The all-solid-state secondary batteries each include a solid electrolyte layer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,660 discloses an all-solid-state secondary battery including a solid electrolyte layer which is a lithium phosphorus oxynitride (LiPON) film. The LiPON film is formed by sputtering in a nitrogen atmosphere using an Li3PO4 target.